Double hung windows are well known in the art. There are a multiplicity of examples of such double hung windows which incorporate window frames for the sliding of a window sash within a jamb guide. Further there are many examples within the prior art which allow for the sliding of a window sash within a frame within the jamb channels thereof which further incorporate a carrier or shoe attached to the window sash which allows for the pivoting of the window sash away from the window frame.
A multiplicity of designs for sliding patio doors further exist within the prior art. A typical patio door is made up of one stationary framed main glass panel and one moveable framed main glass panel sliding in a horizontal direction adjacent the stationary panel and which does not typically pivot. The weight of the patio door would require a substantial device in order to allow for the secured pivoting thereof. Such hardware would further eliminate or minimize the door sagging out of position and the need for realignment of the doors when pivoted back to the closed position. The pivoting of patio doors would be quite attractive and would allow for the marketing of large French type doors in the industry. No such doors exist within the market place at the present time.
Further within the prior art there is taught a tilt slider and the hardware therefore as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,915 issued Dec. 26, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,665 and co-pending application Ser. No. 07/677,135 filed Mar. 29, 1991 manufactured and distributed by Canadian Thermo Windows, whose office is in Toronto, Canada. The manufacture of tilt and slide windows, double hung windows, patio doors, and similar structures according to the teachings of the above mentioned three references obviated many of the prior art problems which will generally occur when any pivot block provided at the pivoting end of the window sash moves out of alignment in relation to the upper or lower pivot block adjacent the same lineal of the closure member. The only means for securing the sash of the window to the pivot block previously has been either a pin or strut. The continuing motion and sliding of the windows back and forth and the pivoting thereof causes the windows to misalign and sag under the weight of gravity especially when manufactured in a vertical tilt slider. U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,915 and the above mentioned other references overcame this problem by an improved bracing system of the closure in the closure assembly by interconnecting the shoes in a carrier assembly and including with some embodiments a braking mechanism to ensure the window cannot slide when pivoted or a locking mechanism to ensure that the window cannot pivot when sliding in a track. In this way parallelism of the pivots whether stationary or in motion was assured by the required locking of the closure member. Such an assembly although much improved over the prior art has the drawback of requiring the user to latch and unlatch a number of levers to operate the window in its various modes of operation. This is primarily necessary to ensure that the pivots stay substantially parallel at all times so that for example the window is locked while pivoting thereby ensuring parallelism, or that the window is locked in the track while sliding also ensuring through the interconnection of the shoes a constant spacing and hence substantially parallel running as well. It is therefore desirable to eliminate as much of the consumer interaction with the window assembly as possible and make the operation as simple and fool proof as possible.
Nowhere within the prior art is such a simplified improved device provided which allows for the manufacture of heavier windows and doors in larger sections without the sagging of the window and having reliable operating pivots incorporated in the assembly which both allows for the pivoting and sliding of the window by the user without the need for a multiplicity of user operated locks and latches.
Further in the manufacture of casement type windows there is found a large number of links and levers depending on the manufacturer of the window assembly. This renders the assembly costly to manufacture because of the assembly labour required. Further with protruding handles the window is prone to being damaged when shipped. One of the problems with known casement assemblies is that they are difficult to clean on the outside. U.S. Pat. No. 1,600,796 to Campbell addressed this concern. Further U.S. Pat. No. 1,341,366 endeavored to address this concern for casement windows. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,656 attempted to improve on these previous structures. However the systems do not provide for ease of installation and variation in the window or door size which may be supported. Further the opening of the casement style windows provided to clean the outside of the window is insufficient to provide for all sizes of individuals and reaches.
It is therefore an object of this invention to overcome many of the deficiencies in the prior art stated above which allows for smooth and simple operation of a closure member which is capable of both sliding within a guide channel and tilting upon a pivot assembly thereof.
It is a further object of this invention to overcome many of the deficiencies in the prior art stated above which allows for smooth and simple operation and assembly of a casement style window which is capable of both pivoting to an open position, and allowing the pivoting end to slide within a guide channel to the opposite side of the frame within which the sash normally pivots for easy cleaning thereof.
It is a further object of the invention to provide casement windows of appropriate size and construction to replace existing double hung and/or tilt and slide windows.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a reliable carriage for use in relation to a guide channel disposed within a frame for a closure member and improvements therefore, whereby locking of the pivot when the closure member is rotated is unnecessary to maintain parallelism of the structure.
Further and other objects of this invention will become apparent to a man skilled in the art when considering the following summary of the invention and the more detailed description of the preferred embodiments illustrated herein.